Graphical user interface (GUI) is one of the essential components of modern computing systems. Visual effects have been commonly implemented to allow intuitive recognition, to smooth navigability, and to better represent GUI interactions.
When using an input control unit such as a mouse or a touchpad, it is a common practice to highlight selected GUI items or objects to provide necessary focus and interaction feedback that enable users to easily follow through the interface navigation. However, highlighting only the selected GUI items presents a responsive issue since it fails to provide users with immediate feedback of the control movement. Therefore, there is a need to improve navigation visual feedbacks.